(a) Field
The subject matter disclosed generally relates to an electronic placard for providing updated information to the public.
(b) Related Prior Art
Traffic placards are usually provided at an elevated position e.g., secured to light polls or walls, to be seen by pedestrians and drivers. Traffic placards usually indicate local traffic rules for a certain area, street or a portion of a street. Examples of conventional traffic placards are shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. 
These placards often include confusing information when it comes to parking and speed. For example, in school areas the placards may indicate that the speed is 40 km/h from Monday and Friday between 7 AM and 4 PM, and 80 KM/H outside of these times. This information is confusing and takes time to read, analyze and process especially when someone is driving.
Some placards may indicate that parking is not permitted in a specific time frame of the day between December and April for snow removal operations. However, sometimes it snows earlier than December and/or later than April. In which case, it would not be possible to clean the sidewalks due to the presence of parked cars. In other times, there may not be snow for a long period, but yet drivers may be prohibited from parking to not be ticketed.
Furthermore, depending on snow precipitations, snow removal operations may be performed according to schedules which are determined on a daily basis. Therefore, parking may be prohibited in certain areas during given periods whereas parking is normally allowed in such areas during such given periods. In such cases, temporary traffic placards as shown in FIGS. 1c & 1d are used. Such temporary traffic placards must be produced, and manually installed and removed each time such snow removal operations take place.
Accordingly, there is a need in the market for electronic placards which may be controlled centrally to display up-to-date traffic information.